


Here You Are

by murderousCroww



Series: erisol oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Meteorstuck, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Rated teen for swearing, im the ceo of pale erisol hello, kind of, like right before murderstuck, this is my first fic....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCroww/pseuds/murderousCroww
Summary: You walk over to him, the rubber soles of your shoes squeaking as you do, and knock your knuckles gently against his temple.“Earth to Captor?” You ask. “You got anythin’ rattlin’ up in that head a’ yours besides the usual nonsense?”(aka Sollux and Eridan talk a bit about death)
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: erisol oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Here You Are

**Author's Note:**

> i've never posted to ao3 before so hi im a bit nervous lol  
> if u see any typos lemme know....

You wouldn’t say you’re on “good terms” with Sollux Captor. You aren’t even technically on bad terms as he shoots down any attempts at blackrom. No, the two of you were on no terms at all. You know this for a fact, you are well aware that chasing a quadrant is useless. However, when Feferi pointed out that she hadn’t seen Sollux around for a couple of hours, you went looking for him. You’re trying to convince yourself that it’s because you’re itching for another fight, but you don’t believe yourself. 

You do eventually find him. He’s sitting somewhere deep within the meteor, alone. The room is filled with huge glass containers filled with some sort of liquid, you aren’t super confident as to what liquid it is. You walk over to him, the rubber soles of your shoes squeaking as you do, and knock your knuckles gently against his temple. 

“Earth to Captor?” You ask. When he doesn’t reply you move in front of him. He’s not wearing his usual obnoxious red and blue glasses which allows you to look into his eyes. Of course, “eyes” might be a bit generous. They’re more like sockets, endless voids of energy. Still, it’s energy, which makes him seem alive, more alive than he actually is. 

“You got anythin’ rattlin’ up in that head a’ yours besides the usual nonsense?” You peer at him over your glasses. You don’t even know why you bother, or why you’re here. When has Sol ever cared about you? Not that you care about him or anything, no. Fef would flip her lid if he ran off and got hurt or something, that’s all. You’re doing all this for her. Yeah. Finally, he seems to acknowledge that there’s someone else in the room. 

“The fuck you want, ED?” He sneers at you, eyes finally raising to meet yours. With him sitting on the ground and you standing up the height difference is kind of throwing you off your game. 

“Just wonderin’ where you went and ran off to.” You sneer back like there’s any bite to your words. Like you weren’t telling the truth. 

“Since when did you care so much about me?” 

“I don’t,” You lie, “Fef was askin’.” Sol snickers at that, he doesn’t believe you. “You think I’d try and navigate this maze of a meteor just for you?” You’re getting defensive, you’re well aware that it makes you look more suspicious. 

“Well you did, so what does it matter?” He smirks at you and you cross your arms in a huff. You hate when he smirks at you like that, so you look away. You watch him out of the corner of your eye though, in case he tries something. 

He doesn’t. Eventually, his smile slips away and he returns to the blank-stare look that he had when you first walked in. You uncross your arms, “Seriously, what the fuck is up with you?” You watch as Sol’s eyes spark a bit. 

“Thought you didn’t care about me, huh? Just go away, ED. I don’t have time for your shit right now.” 

“Sol, I come around here looking for you and you won’t even tell me what’s wrong.” 

“You didn’t ask very nicely.”

There’s a tense moment of silence where you both hold each other's gazes. Eventually, Sollux sighs and drops his eyes back to the ground. You take this as an invitation to sit across from him. There’s more silence and you feel like you don’t belong. Like you’ve overstepped a boundary. The two of you aren’t friends, you aren’t even enemies. You fidget by twisting one of the rings on your left hand. Sollux keeps quiet, he doesn’t complain about you staying, he doesn’t tell you to leave. There’s a long pause before Sollux speaks up again. 

“I shouldn’t be talking to you about this, of all trolls.” 

“You haven’t even said anything yet.” 

“I know, idiot. I mean what I’m _about_ to say.” He sighs, exasperated. “The voices are getting louder.” 

You raise a single eyebrow in his direction. You’ve heard about the headaches and the voices in his head, it’s common knowledge among your friend group. Karkat talks, Feferi talks. You’ve never heard _him_ talk about it though and you suddenly understand what he meant when he said he shouldn’t be telling you about this. 

“Normally they get louder when something bad is about to happen.” 

“You mean when people are about to die? The only people on this meteor are us. How can that even be possible?” 

Sol looks at you with this classic “are you serious?” look and your eyes widen as things fall into place in your mind. You open your mouth to speak but he interrupts you. 

“FF’s the loudest. I can recognize her voice.” Your face scrunches up weird when he says her name but chooses to ignore it. “I think she’s warning me about something, or someone.”

“Who?” 

There’s another long pause. He doesn’t meet your eyes as he replies. 

“You.” 

You stand up quickly. No, no. Do you…? You can’t. No. She’s your princess, she doesn’t deserve death. You said, you always said that she’s the only one who you’d keep alive. You don’t realize that you’re hyperventilating until Sol is in front of you and gently patting your face. You cringe at the pale touch from the lowblood, but you lean into his hand anyways. 

“To be honest, I didn’t think you actually had it in you.” You can’t help but be offended by his words and the smirk he’s giving you makes you want to punch him. But his hand is so warm against your face and your head is a mess. This shouldn’t be happening. Sollux, of all people, shouldn’t be shoosh-papping your face on a meteor in the middle of space. Yet, here you are and when you look at him in those two-toned eyes you can’t help but feel a little bit seen. Like he’s the first of your “friends” to perceive you. He shouldn’t be, it’d be a huge mess to have him in a quadrant and you don’t deserve a moirail after you royally fucked things over with Fef. 

Yet, here you are.


End file.
